1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed generally to communication systems and more specifically to a method for commissioning an interface to be allocated to different transmission paths in a program-controlled communication system. The present invention is particularly directed for use in an integrated services digital telecommunication system having a microprocessor system that controls or coordinates the switching, signaling and the performance features of the communication system. Such a microprocessor system is formed by a microprocessor representing it and by, among other things, memory units that store connection-related and device-related information, and whereby function components or interfaces of the communication system are connected to a local bus system formed by address, data and control lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
The concept of an ISDN (integrated services digital networks) from the communication system provides enabling the subscriber access to a plurality of services of voice, picture, text and data communication. To this end, an ISDN basic access is made available to the subscriber. The basic access has two message channels (B-channels) as well as one signaling channel (D-channel) in both transmission directions. This interface, standardized in CCITT (Comitee Consultatif International de Telegraphique et Telefonique) I.430, is referred to as an S.sub.o interface. Such an S.sub.o interface is an example of an interface that can be allocated to different transmission paths. Among other things, signaling information between terminal equipment and exchange are exchanged in the D-channel. The rules for this exchange are defined in what is referred to as the D-channel protocol. The lower three layers of what is referred to as the layer model for open communication (OSI model) are used for the signaling procedures in the D-channel. The communication is divided into job-related layers in this model for the protocol architecture. In addition to the electrical and physical properties of the S.sub.o interface, a multiple access method is defined in layer 1 that enables common utilization of the D-channel by a plurality of terminal equipment. It is the job of layer 2 to assure the secured transmission of messages of layer 3. To that end, the protocol must do justice both to the demands of the transmission medium as well as to those of the higher-ranking signaling procedures. An ISDN basic interface can be operated in the communication system mode or in the communication terminal equipment mode. The S.sub.o interface to the switching center, however, is not identical in detail with the S.sub.o terminal equipment interface since, for example, it does not comprise the bus mode or the feed. The S.sub.o terminal equipment can be connected in various connection configurations. In addition to a point-to-point mode for the connection of a single ISDN terminal equipment, a point-to-multipoint mode is also possible. Up to a maximum of 8 S.sub.o terminal equipment can be freely distributed at the bus given the four-lead So bus installation.
As already mentioned, the ISDN basic access interface S.sub.o can be provided both for the connection of ISDN communication terminal equipment to a S.sub.o interface as well as for the ISDN connection of a communication network, particularly a public communication network. High flexibility by using the ISDN basic access interfaces is thereby achieved.
For defining the respective operating mode of the S.sub.o interface, administration and maintenance inputs in conjunction with a specific procedure must occur by an appropriate operator via a corresponding service terminal or via connected terminal equipment authorized for this purpose. In a connection to the public communication network, the S.sub.o interface at the exchange side is to be designationally configured as exchange terminal. Given the connection of the S.sub.o interface to S.sub.o terminal equipment such as, for example, S.sub.o telephone equipment, fax devices and personal computers, it is to be defined as a S.sub.o bus by inputting specific information that are correspondingly interpreted by the administration and maintenance.